


Greetings

by dreamcp



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcp/pseuds/dreamcp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Bond's away on a mission, Q finds a postcard on his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Not totally happy with this one, it took a good bit of rewriting but I'm fairly satisfied with where it's at. Thanks for reading!

There was a postcard lying on Q’s desk when he finally returned from his meeting with M. If Q had to guess, it was placed there by one of the other Q-Branch employees who had been kind enough to fetch it for him. The card seemed out of place in Q-Branch somehow, like a relic of the past among the technology of the modern world. Well, perhaps that was more than a bit overly dramatic. But honestly, who wrote postcards anymore?

Yes, the card did interest Q a bit, but at the moment he couldn't spare the time to focus on it. A certain agent had disappeared from London a week before and turned up in Argentina two days later, apparently on a mission of his own. It certainly wasn't authorized by MI6, which explained the mild chaos throughout the building as they tried to reign Bond back in before he got himself killed or destroyed something of value.

Q himself was in hot water for giving 007 a gun and sending him along despite not having orders to do so. He'd already had two meetings with higher-ups in as many days, and all Q wanted was to return to his work with a cup of tea and forget about Bond’s newest mess to clean up.

With a sigh he draped his jacket over his chair and sat down. His fingers found the keyboard easily, and soon Q was engrossed in the complicated code he was typing, his eyes never leaving the monitor. His hands flew over the keys with confidence that could only come from many years of practice.

By the time Q roused himself from the computer, long past midnight, Q-Branch was empty save for a few stragglers. Q sent them home with strict orders to get some rest. He decided to continue on with his work until he'd reached a suitable stopping point, and then head back to his flat too. 

With everything in order, Q was prepared to leave until the postcard caught his eye. He hadn't paid much attention to it before, but now he noticed the brightly lit city shot with the caption “Buenos Aires” near the bottom. A glance around confirmed that he was alone in the room, and Q flipped the card over.

_Nothing serious, but staying for longer than expected._

The writing was slightly messy, as though written in a rush. But it was also legible, and very familiar. Even without the missing signature it was clear the sender could only be Bond.

It was odd though. Why sent a postcard when technology was much faster? An email or short text would take mere seconds to send. Q hasn't been working alongside 007 for an especially long time, but he knew the agent preferred to get things done, and quickly. So why the postcard?

Q turned the card back to its front and stared at it. Suddenly it hit him, and he nearly laughed. Bond preferred efficiency, yes, but it seemed he regarded snark just as highly. 

_“I'll send you a postcard,”_ Bond had said. It had only been simple teasing back then. But even now, months after Spectre and Bond’s predictable return, he had kept his word. Q’s smile stayed all the way back to his flat.

On the way to MI6 the next morning, Q made a detour to the shops. As soon as he did arrive he was swamped with enough work to keep him occupied for several hours, and it was past lunch by the time Q was able to catch his breath. Out of his bag he pulled his purchase from that morning: a postcard featuring a night shot of the London Eye. Two could play at this game. And Q knew just what to say, too.

_I really appreciate the situation you've left me with,_ he wrote. _As if I didn't have enough on my plate._

A good start, if a bit unconventional, but it was nothing out of the ordinary from their normal back-and-forth banter. But there was more he wanted to write. This time, the words were more difficult to find. For all his complaining and sarcasm, Q really did like the agent, and the work he did was absolutely essential to MI6’s operation (even if the man himself caused more than a few headaches). Without sounding too cheesy, Q wanted to let the agent know he was...appreciated? Valued was probably more accurate. 

Yes, Bond could aggravate him, but Bond also took his job and his responsibilities very seriously. He accomplished his tasks successfully and effectively, albeit often with more action than was strictly necessary, and Q had to respect him for that. Q also had to admit that 007 wasn't a bad person himself; though intimidating and a smartass, he wasn’t bad to work with and Q enjoyed the conversations they shared during their downtime. 

Of course much of this Q would never admit, least of all to 007; it'd make him sound like some lovesick schoolchild. A more subtle approach was necessary. And as Q considered the pile of papers on his desk, the words finally came to him. He picked up his pen and began to write again. 

_We both have our work set out for us. I can handle things here until you’re done, go finish the job. I expect a successful return._

_P.S. If I find that you've wrecked or lost that gun you'll find yourself having an unpleasant time returning to London. It's a simple matter to delay flights, you know._


End file.
